Of Curiosities and Smiles
by NinzkieIsAnOtaku
Summary: Who would have thought that smiles and curiosities can lead to something that big?


I always wondered why Luffy seems to smile or grin at me all the time. And when I said all the time, I literally meant it.

The first time I noticed it was when he defeated Arlong, I was expecting him to scold me or something similar but all he did was smile and said,

"_See, I told you I can defeat him"_

And then after some thinking I realized that even when the first time we met, when he fell from a roof out of nowhere, he just smiled– no grinned at me like he knew me for years. Afterwards he asked me the most stupid favor that I am thankful that I did,

"_Would you like to be my nakama?"_

Then the second time I noticed it was when he was trying to steal one of my beloved mikans…

Everyone knew that those simple fruit are the second most important next to treasures and my nakama.

Everyone knew that those are the one of the things that reminds me of my mother, Bellemere.

That's' why every Strawhat pirate, especially Sanji-kun guarded those mikans against our captain who has a black hole on the middle part of his body or also known as his stomach. And when the time came that I caught him trying to steal my mikans. I had him taste my wrath…

But the thing that surprised me most is that he didn't do the thing that I expected him to do…

He didn't whine, complained nor pout like a child. He just smiled at me sheepishly and said,

"_Gomen Nami, I just really wanna taste it…"_

The third time was when Chopper joined our crew. I asked everyone of the crew to be quiet because I am drawing my maps. But as everyone expected from the Straw hat crew, they didn't made a noise but they did a disaster.

Everything was a mess. The three idiots namely Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper was playing some sort of game that combined the rules of different games, to say it simply, they are doing something stupid, while Zoro and Sanji are having their daily argument that probably started about something stupid. And Vivi, being a very sweet princess is doing her best to stop them reminding them about me, but obviously being ignored.

Losing all of my temper I stood up, left the room, a dark and dangerous aura seeping out from my body, went to them and showed them a side of me that will be etched forever in their minds.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?!" I shouted glaring daggers at them and readying my hands for some beating

Seeing their expressions, I inwardly smirked.

Sanji was bowing his head muttering some things like 'Shitty marimo for making Nami-swan angry or something'. Chopper, was hiding behind Zoro. Ussop was saying some prayers to the god of the sea or something. Zoro looked away muttering some things like 'Stupid curly brows'.

But seeing Luffy's face made my eyebrows twitched, he was smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"And what are you smiling for Luffy?" I asked, a much darker and more dangerous aura seeping out from my body

"Nothing, are you finished on your maps and decided to play with us?" He answered, tilting his head, an evidence that he is being an idiot again for not detecting my mood. And then, he experienced my wrath, _again._

The next time that I noticed Luffy's unusual behavior was during the time Vivi, our temporary member left the crew, and when Robin joined. It was dawn back then, and an unexpected storm got in our way. Being aware of the danger, I harshly woke them up my slapping and kicking them (with the help of Robin of course). Zoro, Chopper, Ussop and, even Sanji groggily stood up not noticing our presence and when to his usual spot during this condition.

Then Luffy groggily walked out of the men's quarter, but then when he saw me, he automatically smiled sweetly and said,

"Good Morning Nami! Do you need my help?"

The fifth time that I noticed was when Robin was missing, when he and Ussop fought and at the same time, when Ussop left the crew. Every one of us was hurt, confused, and was aware of our captain's feeling. The boys, with the persuasion of Zoro, decided not to push or convince Luffy to asked Ussop back.

But me being the stubborn member didn't listen to him and went to the men's quarter to talk.

The sight that I saw is one of the most painful at unforgettable. Luffy was lying on his bunk, his hat was covering his eyes, his body was shaking uncontrollably and tears were streaming down his face.

"Lu-luffy…" I called out to him

He didn't answer immediately, obviously trying to stop the shaking of body and trying to regain his voice that is now probably shaking too.

"Yes Nami?" He finally answered

"Please, Ussop…" I said, not finding the right words to say…

Again, he didn't answer, and stopped shaking and slowly stood. After a few moments he wore his hat, finally revealing his face that contains a smile, the most painful smile that I've ever seen and said.

"I am sorry Nami, I just can't do it… I really want to do it, but I can't…"

The sixth time was when, we finally got Robin back, and when we finally defeated the CP9. Every straw hat pirate was injured and weak, especially him. This was one of the worst of his states. Bandages were wrapped around on every part of his body, of course with the exception of his nose, eyes, and mouth.

He was asleep for five days, and surprisingly, he developed a technique that enabled him to eat while sleeping. Honestly, I was missing his boisterous and loud attitude, not that I will admit that to anyone, but I really do miss it. I mean, Luffy's happy-go-lucky attitude sometimes makes us feel better. His happiness is contagious, when someone is feeling down and saw Luffy smile, that person will suddenly feel happiness that no one expected. That is one of Luffy's powers.

That's why, the day the he woke up, I excitedly greeted him with my sweetest smile. And the things that he said made my eyes wide and my cheeks red,

"Hello Nami! Did you miss me?"

Who would have thought that, that idiot can guess my exact thoughts and feelings…

The last time that I noticed something was after the two years separation that our crew suffered. After Ace's death, every crew member was aware of the nightmares that our captain suffers from every night. Every one, except me, tried to talk to him every night, but every single one of them were ignored, denied, and were asked to go back to sleep with a stern voice that none of us expected. And when the morning came, he just acted that nothing happened and he will just do his usual stupid antics, so silently, they decided not to bring that topic up.

Even after those two years, I am still stubborn, and when I decided to talked to him, no one was able to stop me. I guess, Luffy's stupidity was rubbing off on me.

One night, when night came and everyone was asleep, and a familiar figure went to the figurehead and sat there, I did what I had in mind; I grabbed the opportunity and talked to him.

"Luffy, are you okay?" I asked, using all of the strength and courage that I gathered

"I am fine Nami." He answered, using a not-so-stern voice

I was facing his back while he is facing the sea… His body was slightly shaking…

"Luffy , don't you think that you can ask us to help you? We weren't there when you needed us the most Luffy. And I am sure, that every single one of us was guilty because of that. Honestly, I am too Luffy. I really wanted to comfort you that time… So please, even the most little way… Let us help you… Let us comfort you… Please…" I pleaded, unaware of the tears that fell

He didn't answer immediately, and then I felt a sudden feeling déjà vu. This happened before, his silence, his hat covering his face and his emotions.

Slowly, he started to face me, and then gave me an unsure smile, a smile that showed his confusedness, a smile that showed the uncertainty in his heart….

"I know Nami… And I know that I am being inconsiderate… But maybe, I still can't tell you guys about it… Maybe not now…"

After he said that, I realized something.

And that is, Luffy matured a bit after those two years…

Maybe he finally realized the burden of a captain… Those responsibilities…

xxxxx

Months had pass and nothing had changed. Luffy is still an idiot at day and a responsible captain at night...

Robin asked the result and Luffy's action after the talked we had. I told her very single detail and then she said that it's weird. I asked why and then she answered that everything about it was weird, his actions, his reply, and the simple fact that he actually started a conversation and not drove me away made it weird.

And now, Robin finally took notice of Luffy's different treatment to me…

I became curious; luckily it seems that lady luck is on my side.

One night, when I was sleeping, a knock on our door woke up. Robin was sleeping beside me so it is impossible to be her…

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see him…

With an uncertain smile he asked me,

"Can we talk?"

"Uhmm, sure…"

We went to the kitchen; I prepared two cups of hot chocolate and two simple sandwiches for us.

"And what do you want to talk about?" I asked breaking the awkward silence

"About those nights, that I was kinda impolite and inconsiderate with you guys..."

" …." I didn't said anything, encouraging him to continue

"And I just think, that I think it's time to tell it to you…" He said, and that caught my attention

"By that, do you meanto tell it to me, alone. Or to us, your crew?"

"You… Only you. I don't think that I am ready to tell them…"

"I see, so start talking now Luffy…"

"I think you have an idea about these nightmares Nami…" He said, sipping a little from the forgotten cup of hot chocolate

"It's about Ace right…"

"Yes…"

His gaze now went to the cup of hot chocolate that I prepared, softly he caressed the lining of the cup, following every little line that was etched there.

"It keeps on appearing. The sight that I desired to forget…"

Again he paused… Then he looked at me, straight in the eyes…

"The sight of him dying in my arms…"

After he said that, a lone tear had escaped from his eye…

And I, who acted on impulse, hugged him tight. So tight, that will make any normal human lose the privilege to breath.

"I am sorry Luffy… And I understand… It was the same with me before… Those years that I suffered because of Bellemere's death."

As I hugged him, tears that I was unconsciously holding back started to flow.

"Unfortunately, you can't do anything about it…"

"Nami… It was my fault… It was because I am too weak, selfish and inconsiderate…"

"No Luffy, everything happens for a reason. And if not because of you, he might be executed… But you saved him, and with the life that you gave him, he decided to give it to you by saving you Luffy…"

"…."

"Luffy,just accept it… It is hard, but you have to. Accepting his death doesn't mean that you will forget him…"

"…."

"Luffy-"

"Arigatou Nami…"

Luffy interrupted, removing himself from my hug.

"Huh?"

"Finally, I feel fine… And it's because of you…"

"I see… Then I am more thankful to help you Luffy…"

"Really… Then we're even right" He said with a grin

"Yup, we are…"

Then his grin widen. And unconsciously, a smile appeared on my face. Finally, he was happy. But then I finally remembered the thing that I am itching to ask him.

"Ne Luffy, can I ask you something?" I asked, tilting his head he answered

"Sure, what is it?"

"I just noticed something uhmm, weird…"

"Something weird huh, what is it?"

"It's just, I noticed that you always smile at me…"

"What is weird about that? I smile when I am happy, and I frown or cry when I'm sad. Aren't you the weird one here Nami?" Luffy said, while laughing

"Baka! I said at me right. I just noticed that you never frown at me… It seems that you always greet me with a smile."

His eyes widening, his cheeks reddening he averted his gaze and then put his straw hat on his head, enabling it to shadow his eyes.

"What do you mean? It's just a co-coinsaydence. Yeah a coinsaydence…" he tried to lie

"Luffy you know that you are the worst liar alive right? And it's coincidence, not coinsaydence…"

"I am not lying. Why would I try to lie about something so simple?" He reasoned

"Luffy…"

"Promise…I am not trying to hide something!"

"One…"

"Namiiiiii!"

"Two" I counted while pressing my knuckled that produced a sound

"Okay okay okay… I will tell you!"

"Do it now…"

"When I was a child, I was told that…" He said almost inaudible

"Told that?"

He paused for a moment then, slowly walked to me, and when he was already in front of me he started talking.

"If you love someone always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love." He said that placed a kiss on my cheeks. Then he ran and disappeared without a trace. The only evidence that Luffy was there was the extra foods that I prepared, and my red cheeks…

Who would have thought that my innocent curiosity will lead to a confession of my asexual captain?

"_Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love."_

_-Mother Teresa_


End file.
